Lágrimas de Ultratumba
by Saiyan Girl Heart
Summary: "Recuerdos reprimidos… por el puro dolor de no tenerla. De no tener su cuerpo en mis brazos… de extrañar el calor más humano y asfixiante jamás vuelto a encontrar. Ella era tan buena, tan linda, con una pureza desbordante en cada beso y caricia… siendo yo, por pura suerte, el ladrón de su cuerpo y corazón en las noches más perfectas de la humanidad". IkkixEsmeralda.


Saint Seiya/Los Caballeros del Zodiaco

Los personajes e historia de Saint Seiya/Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, son obra y creación de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shonen Jump y otros; los fics escritos por mi persona son en mi parecer lo que pasó antes, durante y después el anime/manga, dependiendo de la pareja o el protagonista. En fin, comencemos este fic:

* * *

_**LEER PARA MAYOR COMPRENSIÓN DEL ONESHOT:**_

_Clasificación M. Este Oneshot contiene escenas que no son aptas para todo público, no obstante, no soy quien para juzgar por lo que te pido que sepas distinguir entre Anime/Manga de la realidad._

_Yo tan solo estoy aquí para escribir y leer sobre las historias que más me han inspirado, creando fics que gusten y que traten de mostrar mis puntos de vista sobre los Caballeros._

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer ;)_

* * *

_**Taurine SGH**__**/Saiyan Girl Heart:**_

_Un gusto conocerlos y leerlos es un placer =)_

_Muchas gracias por elegir este fic (Oneshot) de entre los miles que hay =D _

_Mis nickname son gracias a las dos historias que marcaron mi vida, siendo Taurine por Saint Seiya y Saiyan Girl Heart (SGH) por Dragon Ball. Yo me caracterizo por poner romance, drama, aventura y comedia a mis historias, pero he decido experimentar con el H/C, angst y Lemon para crear este Oneshot._

_Espero que les guste y que sean tan amables de dejar un review al finalizar._

_PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO:_

_**Siempre que mis fics comiencen con**_Saint Seiya/Los Caballeros del Zodiaco:

_Yo no soy la gran escritora, pero intento dar lo mejor de mí. Mis fics pueden tener relación entre sí para lo cual en un futuro te pido que revises siempre estas notas de autoría ya que te darán el pie perfecto para saber si debes leer alguna historia anterior para comprender alguna nueva._

Por último los pensamientos son entre comillas "ejemplo", el pasado en _cursiva_, las acciones al aire y los diálogos entre guiones _—_.

_Ahora… QUE EMPIECE ESTE NUEVO FIC:_

* * *

Ikki & Esmeralda

Lágrimas de Ultratumba

* * *

"_Y así paso el resto de mis días…_

_Guardando un luto que no me apetece"_

* * *

"Quédate en el Santuario" me dijeron. "Serás feliz aquí" me mintieron.

Pues yo ya no sería feliz ni en Grecia, Japón o Asgard.

En ningún rincón de la Tierra, pues no estaba ella.

No habría nada que me atara al Santuario, no tenía nada más que hacer si la guerra había acabado. Tan solo sería un alma en pena, daría lástima con tan solo la mención de mi nombre, sería la deshonra de los Caballeros del Zodiaco… sería un niño y no un hombre; la fatal diferencia entre el poder que surge del cosmos de un santo en la extensión de la palabra, y el punto débil de un chiquillo que seguía sintiendo… recordando el dolor.

Me marché sin decir nada. Todos pensarían que se trataba de una simple lejanía y que pronto regresaría a los brazos de mi diosa, para seguir cuidándola y venerándola hasta el día de mi muerte.

Pero todos se equivocarían y cuando quisieran buscarme ya sería tarde.

Muy probablemente, tan solo pudieran ser espectadores de cómo la constelación del Fénix brillaría tan fuerte, casi cegándolos y anunciando lo peor.

Y lo juro… jamás me encontrarán.

No diré donde me encuentro, ni tampoco como estoy, por lo tanto, tan solo guardo estas palabras para mí y para ella.

Paso el resto de mis días buscando algún motivo para sobrevivir. Espero que con el cansancio pueda cerrar mis ojos, ya que de por sí la triste consciencia me lo prohíbe dejando que mis sentimientos me enloquezcan hasta el punto que comienzo a gritar, a sudar, a gemir, a llorar…

Pues la recuerdo a ella; a sus ojos color verde y a su fina cabellera rubia que el viento bate tentándome al suicidio.

Es por su piel, es por su aroma, por su bello mirar…

Otra vez ha pasado, me he vuelto a olvidar que mi cama está vacía, y que de nada sirve contarme a mí ya que estoy muerto, tanto es así que esta vez he decidido no resucitar, pues no tengo motivos, no hay nada que merezca mi existencia por mucho más.

¿Y Shun?, ¿Qué será de mi hermano si no estoy para salvarlo?

No me interesa. Por una vez en mi vida estoy diciendo que no me importa si Shun vive o muere a manos de la sed de sangre y una tortura inimaginable, pues he decidido ser egoísta.

Más egoísta que cuando peleé en contra de Athena y de mi hermanos.

¿Hermanos?, ¿Es que acaso reconozco que Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu son mi familia?

Ya no quiero seguir mintiendo más, pues las lágrimas nublan mi visión impidiéndome gozar del recuerdo de su rostro, ese rostro maldito, hecho por la perfección y puesta en su persona a pedido de los dioses. Pero, aun hay algo que no entiendo, algo por lo que me desespero, me escondo, y que no estoy dispuesto a perdonar…

¿Por qué ella?… de todas las mujeres del mundo… de entre las más bellas y las más angelicales…

¡¿Por qué mi razón para volver del campo de batalla?!… ¿por qué lo único que podía decir era mío?…

¿Por qué…?

¡Dime, Athena!, ¿Es que acaso no te he servido bien?, ¿Es que acaso cometí un crimen de colosal ofensa?…

O tan solo te gusta verme sufrir…

Si… ahora que lo pienso, no queda duda. Te gusta verme sufrir… ¡te gusta que sea el mártir!, ¿no?

Sin problemas… pero es cierto; la única forma que encontraste para marcar mi destino como Caballero del Fénix fue esa ¿verdad?

Seiya perdió a Seika.

Hyoga perdió a su madre y a Camus.

Y yo la perdí a ella.

Sin embargo, hay algo más que me deja furioso y con el rencor tan latente, que no puedo evitar sentir deseos de matarte…

¿Por qué me odias?… ¿por qué le das pan a los pobres y te olvidas de mí?

¡Dónde está esa Athena que amaba tanto a sus Caballeros y quería que tuvieran una vida normal!… dónde está esa diosa que prometió no volver a hacernos sufrir…

Dónde está aquella dama que juró hacernos felices, aun en contra de nuestra voluntad…

Cuando le sacaron la espada de Hades a Seiya… tú, le hiciste un regalo. A pesar de que era imposible, a pesar de que el mismo Seiya daba por hecho que encontrar a su hermana no iba a ser sencillo… ahí apareces tú y le das a Seika en bandeja de plata.

Le das lo que tanto había soñado.

Pasan los días y nos vuelves a sorprender… ¡reviven los Caballeros Dorados!, otra vez has vuelto a complacer a alguien más. Debían estar muertos, debían ser recordados como héroes poderosos y con su alma sellada por la eternidad, pero sabes cómo jugar sucio y se lo das. Nunca más tenía que verle el rostro, jamás tenía que volver a estar en su presencia, pero al igual que a Seiya, se lo das en bandeja de plata.

Hyoga tiene de nuevo a su maestro.

Lo mismo pasó con Shun y Shiryu… a mi hermano le diste el amor de June, la Amazona de Camaleón; a Shiryu el amor de Shunrei y a su Maestro, Dohko de Libra.

¡Pero qué hay de mí!

Te olvidas de tu caballero, ¡me desprecias como a ningún otro!

Me niegas con creces tu bondad.

Y es por el recuerdo y sabor de sus labios, que todavía no he puesto una soga en mi cuello; saberme perdido, evocando memorias de más de una noche con el terciopelo que era su perlada piel, me provoca tristeza, una disfrazada de placer y calor abrazador.

Las llamas en las alas del Fénix.

Mejor ya no te culpo, Athena. Me vino a la mente un recuerdo, y quiero gozar de él…

Pues fue hace mucho tiempo… que la nitidez disminuye como mi felicidad.

Recuerdos reprimidos… por el puro dolor de no tenerla.

De no tener su cuerpo en mis brazos… de extrañar el calor más humano y asfixiante jamás vuelto a encontrar.

Ella era tan buena, tan linda, con una pureza desbordante en cada beso y caricia… siendo yo, por pura suerte, el ladrón de su cuerpo y corazón en las noches más perfectas de la humanidad.

Era mi quinceavo cumpleaños… un año más cerca de la armadura del Fénix…

Un año más lejos de ella…

—_Ikki —decía con esa dulcinea voz. Mi nombre sí que sonaba como una bellísima canción y no como un simple llamado —. No quiero… no quiero dejarte._

_Idea mía, locura y manía por sentirla protegida y lejos de lo que esta absurda vida le ofrecía a mi lado. No permitiría que ella sufriera, que por culpa mía su padre la regañase tan solo por acercarse a mí, a un insignificante huérfano que lo único que tenía en la vida era ser un Caballero._

—_Esmeralda —la nombre con el estremecimiento en cada poro de mi piel, logrando así que me tensara y evitara mirarla pues decirle no a esa bella mirada iba contra mi razón y total amor hacia ella —. Sabes bien que si no lo haces… no solo sufrirás de momento hasta que obtenga la armadura del Fénix._

_Y tenía razón, esto solo era la punta del iceberg._

—_Pero, yo… —intentó hablar, mas yo se lo impedí._

—_Sufrirías cada vez que deba ir a la guerra, sufrirías por verme recibir golpes, sufrirías por verte sola… —no podía creer que decir todo eso me produjera un dolor tan desmedido, pero era como recibir más de mil golpes, los más fieros y destructivos golpes en mi corazón. Una lágrima brotó de mi mirada… pero de la de ella salieron millares, lo suficiente para que le sostuviera la mano y encaráramos las miradas que habían jurado no enamorarse, sin embargo, había tenido el descaro de hacerlo —Sufrirías tanto o más que yo… viendo cómo crecen las rosas y como pasan los años y posiblemente yo no esté a tu lado._

_Quería creer que estaba mintiendo, que si me convertía en Ikki de Fénix podría ser igual que la majestuosa ave de fuego y que renacería de mis propias cenizas para volver al lado suyo._

_Pero tan solo eran ilusiones, pues la muerte no formaba parte tan solo de la vida misma, sino de una más fuerte, una que nacía en el corazón._

_Si yo moría, o peor aún, si llegase a pasarle algo a ella…_

—_Primero muerto antes de preferir tus lágrimas… al sabor de tus besos…_

"_Ikki, detente"_

_Pensaba e intentaba obedecer a mi cerebro, no obstante, quizás fue otra parte de mi cuerpo y no mi cerebro lo que me impulsó a apoderarme de sus labios en un beso como de los que nunca habían pasado de la ternura y castidad. Probé su boca, de donde salían las palabras más hermosas y conmovedoras que solo Esmeralda podía hacer sonar como un coro de ángeles, era dulce, pero no igual a un caramelo, era un sabor más adictivo, más fuerte; no pedí permiso y Esmeralda tampoco opuso resistencia, al parecer lo disfrutaba al mismo grado que yo, no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero mi lengua se hizo una intrusa en ese beso dándole un sabor aún más desquiciante, casi embriagador._

_Era una utopía, una mezcla de incertidumbre y un calor que rápidamente se había propagado a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, nublando así el paisaje de trasfondo en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, ese campo de flores en el que a ella le gustaba estar._

_Mi cabello… esos tirones que ella me daba, se aferraba a ellos sin querer desprenderse y dañándome ligeramente al hacerlo._

_Éramos intrusos en la boca del otro, porque al poco tiempo ella me imitó con toda confianza jugando su lengua con la mía en la unión de ambas cavidades._

_Haciendo más difícil aquella separación._

_Me sentía inquieto, con ganas de profundizar aquello aun más, pero el aire ya no fue suficiente, rompiendo de esa manera la hermosa unión que nuestros labios habían protagonizado con tal profesionalismo._

_6 años en esa Isla y hasta esa noche no había probado un beso como ese._

—_Ikki… —volvió a susurrar ella, escondiendo la mirada en mi pecho y sin bajar las manos de mi cabeza —Te prometo que aun después de la muerte no lloraré, pues tendré siempre el recuerdo de los besos más deliciosos de la historia y el amor más puro del mundo._

_Esas palabras provocaron que lo último que me quedaba de razón se fuera a la basura. Le levanté la cabeza sosteniéndola por el mentón, era tan hermosa como las mismas flores de ese lugar, es decir, muchísimo más bella que cualquier otra mujer a la que haya conocido, me sería imposible resistirme ante esa mirada digna de su nombre y esos finos rasgos que coquetamente me llamaban a ser más imprudente y poco serio._

_Era ella, era Esmeralda mi razón para despertar y seguir aguantando el entrenamiento más duro, el calvario de lastimarme durante años tratando de ganar una armadura que llevaba sin dueño mucho tiempo._

_Fui atrevido con ella. La volví a besar con la misma necesidad asfixiante, pero esta vez dejando que mis manos viajaran de su cabeza hasta su cintura la cual apreté para sentir más cerca de mí, como si fuera una víbora terminé aferrado a su cuerpo con ambos brazos envolviendo la estrecha y pequeña cintura que hasta el día de hoy me atrevía a reclamar como mía._

_Era tan embriagante el sentir los labios bailar de aquella extraña pero placentera forma, que me fue imposible contener un gruñido mientras la devoraba hambriento, viéndola como una droga, como un hueso para un perro hambriento._

_Y yo era el perro más hambriento, con hambre de Esmeralda._

_De pronto pude sentir como un área en particular empezaba a endurecerse y doler, no tuve que mirar para saber que se trataba de un "amigo" que Esmeralda había despertado._

_Tenía 15 años, pero no era ningún idiota… obviamente sabía que todo eso era por obra de ella y su majestuosa figura de muñeca._

_Empecé a inquietarme, por un lado quería frenar todo para salir corriendo pues esa no era la manera de hacer que ella se alejara de mí, pero cuando quise darme cuenta de que tenía que decidir entre el amor y la protección de Esmeralda, ya tenía las manos y boca en otro lugar._

—_Ikki… —gemía ella, presa de la excitación que su inocencia le había privado conocer hasta ese momento, provocando un tierno y puro sonrojo que la hacía más bella y frágil._

_Mis manos acariciando sus muslos para terminar tentadas con el borde del vestido floreado que arrugaba entre mis dedos, mis labios en su níveo cuello que ardían más que las llamas del Infierno dejando marcas rojas en todo lugar, sufriendo por las mordidas y chupones que no podía evitar darle con cada beso con el que la cubría._

_La locura era mi compañera eterna, siendo cómplice de cómo poco a poco iba perdiendo la cabeza y hacía mía a la mujer más hermosa del planeta, esa que alguna vez había considerado prohibida. _

_Todo por causa de Athena._

_No quería que Esmeralda sufriera, no quería que se la pasara esperándome para que un día le mandasen a decir que yo había sido despedazado en el campo de batalla. No quería que ella perdiera su tiempo con alguien sin futuro y sin nada que ofrecer._

_Era un huérfano, ¿qué podía ofrecerle a ella si no tenía donde caerme muerto?_

_Yo no quería regresar a la Mansión Kido, no lo haría puesto que mi misión sería cuidar de Athena a pesar de lo podrido que había escuchado, estaba el Santuario donde mi Diosa moraba. Quizás se me ocurrirá buscar a Shun de otra manera para cumplir con la promesa de volvernos a ver, pero regresar a manos de Mitsumasa Kido y su insoportable nieta, Saori Kido no se me hacía agradable._

_Para nada agradable._

_Deje de martirizarme cuando un jalón de pelo me condujo a otra oleada de placer, el masoquismo no era exactamente algo de lo que yo pudiera decir era participe, pero en esos instantes le agradecía a Esmeralda por leerme la mente inconscientemente. No obstante, ese jalón de pelo no se detuvo por lo que retiré mis labios de su cuello, mas no mis manos que ya gustosas habían arrugado lo suficiente el vestido como para subirlo a la altura de sus muslos._

—_Perdóname, pero es que no puedo evitarlo —no quería obligarla a nada, sin embargo, continué con mi actitud caprichosa sin separarme de ella y provocándola con el roce de mis labios sobre sus mejillas, llegando hasta la punta de su respingada nariz deteniéndome para deleitarme con el choque de nuestros alientos acelerados. _

_Yo no quería parar, quería sentirla mía y con cada caricia hacer de esa noche algo inolvidable, pues el egoísmo me corroía hasta el extremo de olvidar para que la había llevado a ese campo de flores._

_Ahora era muy probable que no pudiera decirle jamás un "Adiós"._

—_Ikki —susurró ella en un tono que jamás le había escuchado. ¿Es que acaso la habría ofendido con mis besos? —, me siento muy extraña. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero… pero… —de pronto abrió los ojos que se cerraron gracias a los besos y caricias que yo le propinaba, dejándome ver su color en compañía de algo muy inusual en ella —no quiero ser tan solo yo la única que se sienta de esta manera._

_Sin darme la oportunidad de responderle, Esmeralda se lanzó a besarme con el mismo tinte en sus mejillas y es posible que incluso con mayor intensidad. Pude sentir lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando intentaba alejar sus manos de mi cabeza y cuello, de alguna manera esperaba que las caricias que yo había soltado por naturaleza vinieran a ella para hacerme sentir lo mismo que yo le hacía sentir a ella._

_No pude más que reírme en medio de ese beso que rompí al ver que ella no lo haría._

—_Si lo que buscas es hacerme perder el control, tan solo lo logras con tu mera presencia, amor mío —le dije mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban y yo soltaba su cuerpo por breves instantes —. Yo lo disfruto igual o más que tú, pero no te sientas nerviosa… —me quité la playera azul que llevaba puesta y después tomé la mano de Esmeralda, posándola sobre mi torso —déjame cuidar de ti._

Hasta el día de hoy no puedo borrar esas palabras de mi mente.

"_Déjame cuidar de ti"_.

Y sin embargo, no pude cumplir esa promesa que se marcó en lo profundo de mi alma, así también como mí ser. Ya no amaría a otra que no fuera ella…

Pues esos besos solo me los daba ella…

_Esmeralda me miró con un brillo que expresaba todo lo que pasaba por su mente._

_Pero de seguro no se esperó eso._

_La atraje con tanta fuerza que por poco cae de espaldas, mas yo no lo permití al mismo tiempo que le soltaba el amarre de la cintura que tenía aquel vestido, sosteniéndola y dejándola a merced de mi boca empecé a besarla con mayor intensidad dejando muchísimo más marcado el cuello que tendría que usar una bufanda durante una semana para disimular esas marcas y chupones. No parecía mi primera vez, la verdad es que sin mucha experiencia ya había aprendido a besar con gran maestría, eso indicaban los gemidos que ella lanzaba; volví a hacer el intento de acariciar otra vez sus muslos, esta vez no fui interrumpido por lo que mi mano viajó sin fronteras por las piernas subiendo más y más hasta encontrar la desquiciante fuente de calor que anhelaba conocer._

—_Ah… —gimió con fuerza cuando alcancé uno de sus pechos y lo apreté experimentando la suavidad, lo tersa que era su aterciopelada piel debajo de esa molesta ropa._

_Ropa que no sería un obstáculo por mucho tiempo._

_Crash._

_Pudimos escuchar como la tela se rompía, pero estuvimos tan ocupados en sentir la piel del otro que nos importó poco saber donde habría caído este después de lanzarlo, sin interesarme por el roto pedazo de tela._

_El descaro de mirarla desnuda, o por lo menos la mayor parte de ella, la contemplé incapaz de creer que a sus 13 años tuviera tan buena figura, no quería imaginar cómo sería a sus 16 y 18 años pues si la pubertad había hecho tan buen trabajo a tan corta edad…_

—_Eres hermosa —le susurré al oído escuchando mi nombre otra vez como respuesta para todo aquello que Esmeralda no sabía cómo explicar. Pronto la dejaría sin más que decir, pues la recosté en el campo de flores donde a la luz de la luna, la oscuridad cubría todo menos al cuerpo que me llenaba de placer._

_Crash._

_Otra vez se escuchó el sonido de la tela romperse, ya no tenía al pantalón que disimulaba la situación allí abajo. Ella me vio y no pudo evitar ponerse más roja, pues si bien me había visto usando shorts y nada más, era evidente que era "eso" lo que más le llamaba la atención._

—_Ikki… yo… —intentó hablar, no obstante, al ver cómo me acercaba las palabras se le escaparon de la boca._

_¿Qué dije antes?, la dejé sin palabras._

_Admito que la dulzura no era ni jamás sería mi fuerte, pero intenté dulcificar las caricias para que Esmeralda bajara ese rojo enloquecedor; me abrí espacio entre sus piernas y continué con mi recorrido ascendente y descendente de besos, mordidas y caricias que poco y nada parecían tener de inexperiencia; ¡juro que era la primera vez que "jugaba" de esa manera!_

_Sin embargo, todo salía por naturaleza y el impulso que mi corazón provocaba para continuar sin contenerme._

_Gemí con fuerza ya que a pesar de que tan solo dos molestas prendas de ropa interior me separaban del cielo entre sus piernas, el calor, el mero contacto con la intimidad de ella, fue aun más excitante que cualquier otra área que hubiese probado hasta el momento._

_Allí fue cuando me pasé de atrevido._

—_Me encantas —le susurré mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y con mis manos en sus pechos, acariciando y pellizcando todo lo que tenía al alcance —. ¿Por qué siempre termino cediendo ante este amor que tanto daño nos puede hacer?_

_Mi pregunta tan solo fue respondida con los gemidos de Esmeralda, quiero creer que no me respondió porque el placer la abrumaba y no encontraba respuesta creíble para alguien tan orgulloso y calculador como yo, o…_

_Quiero creer que cada gemido se traducía a un "te amo"._

_Besé su rostro, su cuello y labios hasta hartarme, ahora quería probar el resto de ella y saborear cada detalle del cuerpo a mi merced. Sus pechos fueron lo primero a mi alcance, lo más suave y delicioso al comprobar cómo estos reaccionaban ante mis labios alrededor de ellos, imitando a un bebé, uno sediento y con ganas de sentirse protegido por los brazos de su madre._

_Yo ya no recordaba del todo a mi madre, pero si quería que Esmeralda fuese la madre de mis hijos._

_Hijos que quería, pero no sabría si tendrían la oportunidad de llegar._

—_¡Ah! —conforme la escuchaba gemir, solté uno de sus pechos con resignación al saber que no podría quedarme así eternamente; bajé mi mano traviesamente para jugar con su ombligo, una pequeña pausa antes de aventurarme al paraíso con mis propias manos._

_Bajé lento, guardando el recuerdo de su vientre hasta que la última prenda que ella llevaba me detuvo, lástima que no fuera para siempre._

—_¡AH! —gritó Esmeralda con ese mismo tono que el de sus gemidos al sentir mi mano intrusa en su intimidad. Era un tacto diferente, incluso llegó a amedrentarme pues temía lastimarla._

_La experiencia adquirida en unas cuantas caricias parecía ya no ser suficiente._

_Pero no podía permitir que el miedo se apoderara de mí en un acto como ese, no me detuve a pensarlo, tan solo uno de mis dedos fue más allá de lo pensado y me trajo más calor al notar que ya no eran simples gemidos y quejidos, sino gritos moderados y gemidos que lograban ser audibles._

_No había duda, me fascinaba verla envuelta en sonrojos mientras la torturaba con acciones totalmente crueles para mí mismo. Ya no podía contener el suplicio que era tenerla bajo mi cuerpo y en esa tormentosa posición._

_La besé con necesidad, acallando los gritos e intercambiándolos por los últimos dos ruidos que anunciaban el fin de las molestias que nos privaban la desnudez completa, el uno del otro._

_Al ver que mi dedo, así también como mis manos ya no acariciaban su cuerpo y se apoyaban en el suelo, Esmeralda se sintió un poco desilusionada pues ese contacto, esa caricia desmedida le había gustado._

—_Créeme que a mí también —le dije leyéndole la mirada —, pero me es imposible contenerme por más tiempo._

_El espacio entre sus piernas ya no fue un sueño, pues lentamente nos acercábamos al punto sin retorno de nuestro romance._

_La entrega total. _

—_Ikki… —susurró ella mientras cerraba los ojos intentando ignorar lo que al parecer le provocaba dolor_ _—Me duele. Es imposible que puedas hacer esto; creo que me estoy rompiendo._

_Reí para mis adentros… ¡adoraba su inocencia!, la tierna ingenuidad._

—_Será por poco tiempo, lo prometo._

_Llegué hasta donde me propuse con paso lento y besando su rostro para tranquilizarla. Me encantaba ese sonrojo, ese gesto que mostraba que le era incómoda la situación, pero lo más cierto es que jamás me olvidaría de que con o sin dolor…_

—_Sigue, por favor._

_Esmeralda no se acobardó._

_Mi respuesta se dio con el movimiento de mis caderas de forma pausada para no herirla, el acostumbrarse costaba demasiado pues era como tener el manjar más delicioso entre las manos, y sin embargo, tener que comer lentamente con tenedor y cuchillo._

_Todo eso era por naturaleza, la práctica lo mejoraría tal vez algún día, pero la alegría, la profunda emoción que vivían nuestros cuerpos y corazones por la entrega que le hacíamos el uno al otro JAMÁS, sería igual que esa vez._

_Jamás._

—_Ikki —susurró por enésima vez esa noche, arañando mi espalda y arqueando la suya. Con ese acto me pedía que no siguiera con paso lento, sino que aprendiéramos juntos; esa noche no debía ser perfecta, debía ser lo que ambos quisiéramos que fuera. Le había privado a ella el mimarme como quería, pero se lo compensaría la noche siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente…_

_¡Por Athena que no habría noche que no pasáramos juntos!, esos gemidos me lo juraban, esas caricias me lo prometían…_

—_Te amo._

_Esas palabras sellaban el trato de un romance, un amor que aunque se opusiera medio mundo, florecería hasta opacar a las mismas flores de la Isla de la Reina Muerte; sería de esa y mil maneras que renacería de las cenizas que dejarían mis combates, todo para volver a su lado y disfrutar de la calidez, la pasión de su alma._

_Su hermoso corazón._

—_Ah… —gemimos al unísono pues la velocidad, el contacto, el tener que soportar el calor del otro, era la melodía más hermosa._

_Era la canción del suicidio._

—_Ikki… —seguía gimiendo mi nombre, enloqueciéndome más y más hasta que —¡Ikki!_

—_Esmeralda…_

_Nuestros gritos se entremezclaron rompiendo el poco silencio que quedaba en el campo, mientras ese estremecimiento bajaba de tono. Me sentía mucho más cansado que cuando entrenaba, pero eso no me impediría besar una vez más sus labios y susurrarle en la oreja bellas palabras de amor._

_Sinceras y eternas, frases de amor…_

El llanto sale a flote… la calentura no es más fuerte que mi amor.

Este recuerdo, esa noche en la que juré ya no alejarme de ella… sentí que la felicidad máxima había alcanzado a mi triste corazón que solo crecía con la misión de reencontrarme con mi hermano menor.

Pero ya no era más así.

Le juré lealtad, le juré fidelidad, le juré mi amor eterno…

Le juré volver de la muerte cuantas veces fuese necesario para volverla a ver.

Pero, siempre hay un pero en las historias más románticas y bellas, si algo no prometimos, fue el que ella resucitara, el que no sufriera.

No quiero continuar con lo que es la farsa de pasar noches en solitario, añorando una vez más un roce de labios honestos y sinceros que me prometan más que unos minutos de placer carnal enfermizo. Un placer que se ve incompleto pues no es su cuerpo, ni su mirada, ni su voz.

No es ella, no es Esmeralda.

Poder creer que otra me hará feliz, poder brindarle el mismo afecto y caricias a otra mujer no me parece correcto. Siento que la engaño, siento que si volteo a mirar a otra la estoy traicionando.

Porque seguro que en el cielo, ella no está con otro… porque sé que me espera envuelta en un velo blanco y con un precioso vestido de novia, porque nos veremos en el altar y aunque sea muertos, cumpliremos nuestro sueño. Sueño pisoteado por las batallas, fantasía que aun recorre mis venas tentándome para reclamarle a mi Diosa…

Lágrimas de impotencia, como también de amor.

Levantarme de mi cama, dejar de apretar las sábanas que guardan aun su olor, dejar de sentarme a un lado y dejar de imaginar que no estoy solo si no con ella…

Es mentirme. Es jugar a la más cruel, infame, burlona, desgraciada, insoportable… y dulce mentira.

Pero es lo único que me mantiene con vida.

¡Sí!, esa es la razón de mi insomnio, es la piedra en mi zapato, es lo que me ayuda a ver su tumba sin actuar de forma imprudente, sin poder enterrarme a su lado.

¿Es esta mi condena?, ¿es por eso que acepto el destino más cruel de todos?

¿Es por eso que me conformo?, ¿es por eso que no busco alguna forma para traerla de vuelta a mi lado?

—Es porque te amo que no puedo acabar conmigo _—_le digo a la fotografía que me acompaña en la fría habitación _—_. Es por esas noches que soy incapaz de faltarle el respeto a tu pedido, a tu anhelo de verme volver de la muerte cuantas veces sea necesario… porque sabes que todavía me queda algo por hacer, pero yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que es.

Pongo las manos en el rostro demacrado por las gruesas líneas saladas que caen de mis ojos, me arde la garganta, ¿alcohólico? no… es tan solo que borracho puedo privarme de seguir recordando. Adoro recordarla… pero temo olvidarla.

Temo despertar y que ya no pueda recordar el color de sus ojos, el aroma de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel…

Este no es un luto cualquiera, este no es el caso de la viuda y el difunto marido.

Este es el caso de un amante privado de amor… de una novela cuyo final es triste e insatisfactorio para el ave Fénix.

Y así paso el resto de mis días…

Guardando un luto que no me apetece, que me destruye lentamente y que deja marcas en un cuerpo que renace al soñar así.

Son ellas y nada más, tan solo es… tan solo son… tan solo se escuchan…

He llegado hasta su lugar de descanso eterno, por fin lo he comprendido… y estas son:

—_Lágrimas de Ultratumba_.

* * *

"—_**Que absurdo, ¿cómo puedes hablar de sentimientos, cuando tus entrañas están podridas?... tienes razón Kassa, yo he amado y valorado a alguien desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo y lo llevo muy dentro de mi corazón". Ikki de Fénix (Saga de Poseidón).**_

* * *

_Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí es por algo ¿no? xD_

_Quiero destacar que este no es mi estilo, normalmente me da por escribir dramones "y vivieron felices para siempre" (dependiendo del fic), pero que me llamaba poderosamente la atención crear un Oneshot con este tinte que solo el Fénix puede poner._

_No soy una ficker con una larga "carrera" en este sector, y puede que si algunos detalles no coinciden con la historia original de Masami Kurumada se deba a que no tuve la fortuna de ver todas las sagas/capítulos completos. Más que nada, este Oneshot fue para expresar, para describir a profundidad los sentimientos de Ikki._

_El lemon… bueno, este… juro que no lo tenía planeado n_nU de pronto salió y sin darme cuenta ya lo había avanzado mucho. No obstante, el hallar fics IkkixEsmeralda no es muy común (siempre lo ponen con Pandora, o la mayoría de las veces), por lo que con más razón no quise borrarlo, pues el Yaoi domina a los Oneshot de Saint Seiya (cosa con la que no me mezclo mucho)._

_Darle un toque dolido, hacerlo ver vulnerable… me gustó descubrir ese lado tan oscuro x3._

_Ikki es sin duda el Caballero de Bronce que más amo (junto con Hyoga, porque se me hace difícil escoger xD), lo cual me hizo más seria la cosa. Quería resaltar su frustración, la impotencia de no poder hacer algo más que esperar a que su muerte se acercara para poder volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, pero sobre todas las cosas, quería que se expresara como nunca pudo hacerlo; inspirada en la Saga de Poseidón (después de ver la pelea de Ikki y Kassa de Lymnades), me puse sentimental, con los sentimientos del Fénix a flor de piel._

_Supe que hacer de este Oneshot algo inolvidable sería difícil, pero estoy conforme con el resultado n_n._

_Pido disculpas si el lemon los ofendió, no les gustó o cualquier otro detalle esta fuera de lugar._

_Pero este no es mi fuerte, tan solo lo hice para deleite mío y de quienes gusten leer una opción alternativa al Yaoi o al IkkixPandora (ojo: me gusta xD pero quise hacer algo que otros no xD)._

_Saludos y gracias por leer ^_^_

_¿Continuación?... tal vez algún día aclare este Oneshot algo mejor._

* * *

_Taurine/Saiyan Girl Heart_


End file.
